


Inspiration

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [446]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Writer Stiles Stilinski, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/24/20: "accountant, artist, kidnap”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [446]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/24/20: "accountant, artist, kidnap”

“What happens when an uninhibited, let-it-all-hang-out artist falls in love with a shy, strait-laced accountant?” Stiles asks, fingers hovering over his keyboard.

After several silent seconds pass, “I don’t know. What happens?” Derek asks.

“I’m requesting your input! Gimme some good ideas!”

“Am I gonna get named as co-author?”

“Not happy enough being my muse? Inspire me!”

“Don’t muses inspire by their mere presence?”

“I prefer a more _active_ muse.”

“OK,” Derek says, rising from his seat to lift Stiles bodily from his, adding, “How about this idea, one of them gets kidnapped!” as he carries Stiles to their bedroom.


End file.
